


Upside Down

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [21]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Based on a A-Teens Song, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Karaoke, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, pop songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: One prompt for all DWC prompt: Up or Down





	Upside Down

“Rick! Hey Rick! Riiiiick!”

“Y-y-yeah?”

“I have pfft…I have an important question to ask you.”

“Just a - just a moment please.”

Zeta-7 was in the garage, mixing chemicals together, and if he messed up the measurements then he’d burn off his eyebrow again. You played around in the living room with the stuffed animals, made yourself some coffee, and danced in your seat. Ohh, you couldn’t wait to ask Rick your question. You practiced on the living room furniture, covered your mouth to stifle your laughter. Just….you wished Rick would hurry up already.

When he did finally join you in the living room, you noticed how crestfallen he was. “Rick?”

You decided that your question would have to wait. He sunk into the couch, and you snuggled up next to him. “What happened?” you asked.

“N-n-nothing, I’m - I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” you poked his cheek. “what happened?” 

“I almost - I almost killed my roses. I don’t,” he sighed. “I don’t know what w-went wrong, but I’m - I’m glad I noticed in time.”

“Did you spill chemicals again?”

“No, t-t-the plant food changed the chemical composition of - of the soil. It was t-t-to acidic, and now I have to balance it out. Just…. I ugh, I’m such a - such a idiot. If I wouldn’t have n-n-noticed in time, then my roses would have died.”

You laced your hands together and gave his a squeeze. “Don’t say that. You’re not an idiot, you only made it a mistake, it happens to everyone.”

“I-I-I guess you’re right, but I hate it when this happens - y-you know?”

“But Rick, don’t we learn from our mistakes? You told once, that because we’re imperfect, we try harder, because as humans, we’re extra conscious about our mistakes.”

He kissed your hand, relieved that he wasn’t alone with his thoughts, and had someone like you to cheer him up. “Y-y-you’re right, I forget that sometimes.”

Pressing a kiss on your forehead, he softened. “So, what did you - what did y-y-you want to ask me?”

You pulled away, biting your lip to stifle your excitement. “What do you prefer, up, down, or both?” 

With raised brow, he shrugged. “I don’t know, how about - how about both.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

You pressed a quick peck on his check, before you jumped off the couch, clicked a video to cast to screen, causing the karaoke video to A*Teens song Upside Down to appear. He smiled, handing you the remote to use a mic. 

You winked at him. 

_“My grades are down from A’s to D’s_

_I’m way behind in history_

_I lost myself in fantasies_

_Of you and me together”_

You danced around, peppering kisses on his cheeks, before depositing yourself in his lap. _“I don’t know why I-I but dreaming’s all I do_

_I won’t get by, I-I on mere imagination”_

Flashing him that look which left little room for argument, he joined you in dancing about the living room, singing nonsensical lyrics. 

“ _Upside down_

_Bouncing Off the ceiling_

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I’ll go crazy if I can’t get next to you”_

Zeta-7 pulled you close, his breath feathering your ear. “That’s just - that's just what I needed. T-t-thank you.”

“Anytime Rick, anytime, but the songs not over yet. There’s still a few more chessy verses left.”


End file.
